The Sophomore, Book 2
The Sophomore, Book 2 is the second and final book of The Sophomore series. It succeeds its first book, The Sophomore, Book 1 and is followed by The Junior, Book 1, a sequel to The Sophomore series. Summary Your second year at Hartfeld University continues with more fun, more friends, and more romance! Chapters Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment Someone sabotaged your house! Can you track down the culprit... and save your home from being condemned? Chapter 2: Everything Will Be Alright Zig wants to talk to Manny. Will he be able to get through to him, and how will things go when the house inspector stops by? Chapter 3: Independent Women Becca prepares for her first day of work... Will she be able to handle a real adult job? Chapter 4: Come Away With Me After a long and stressful week, you and your friends deserve a little fun! Chapter 5: Take a Bow Your and your friends head to the winter festival to raise some money, and then it's time for your book launch! How will you handle the excitement? Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There Chris's dad shows up on your doorstep! With your second inspection fast approaching, will there be more surprises in store for you and your friends? Chapter 7: Try Again Tyler and Abbie have a heart to heart, and you think about your own love life. '' '''Chapter 8: Family Affairs' When a special opportunity arrives for Chris and his sister to bond with their long-lost father, will their family past get in the way? Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye Spring arrives at Hartfeld, and you find yourself reckoning with some serious problems. Chapter 10: Get the Party Started You and your friends discover a new way to save the house... and it involves throwing a murder mystery party! Chapter 11: Beautiful Day Becca is finally ready to reveal her surprise for Madison! How will Madison react to her apology? Chapter 12: Just Dance The day of Zig's dance performance has arrived! Will he ace his routine, or will he stumble? Chapter 13: U Got it Bad As James signs a book deal and Kaitlyn takes on the final round of BoB, you consider your future. Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) It's graduation day for the seniors! Will the ceremony go as planned? Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice Your house's fate is on the line. Will you be able to save it, or will Dorian Delacroix tear you down in court? Gallery TS Book2 .png|Official Promo Cover TS Bk2 Ch6 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 6 sneak peek TSBook2SneakPeek01.png|Chapter 9 sneak peek TSBook2SneakPeek02.png|Chapter 10 sneak peek TSBook2SneakPeek03.png|Chapter 12 sneak peek TS Bk2 Ch15 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 15 (Book Finale) sneak peek Tyler'scarattheendofTS.png|Tyler's Car in the Book 2 Finale ConfirmationofTheJunior.jpg|Confirmation of The Junior FavoriteLIinChoicesTRRTFandTE.png|Favorite LIs AdforTheFreshman.png|Ad for The Freshman Series as whole TheFreshmanseriessoundtrack.jpg|The Freshman series soundtrack cover TheSophomoreWritersteamsigningposters.jpg|The Sophomore Writing Team signing posters TF,TS,TJ and TSr Book Posters.png|Part of TS, BK 2 on Display KaitlynnisafavoritefromIGQ&A.png|Someone at PB is a Kaitlyn Liao fan GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang SpotifyKaitlynnLiaoplaylist.png|Kaitlyn Liao Spotify playlist Soundtrack Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices. The Freshman - Campus Tour The Freshman - Weekend Vibes The Freshman - Orientation The Freshman - Study Buddies The Freshman - Winter in July The Freshman - Breathe The Freshman - Crash Course The Freshman - Finals Week The Freshman - All Nighter The Freshman - Sleigh Girl, Sleigh The Freshman - Road Trip The Freshman - Anywhere Together The Freshman - Open Mic The Freshman - Looking Back Spoilers * Players have opportunities to give other characters makeovers.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/12/6/the-sophomore-book-2 * On December 11, 2017, PB released a blog post in which they listed the characters that would be getting a redesign similar to that of James back in October 2017, including Helen Twombly and Sebastian.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/12/11/new-books-and-update Trivia * In Chapter 1, for the first time in ''The Freshman''/''The Sophomore'' series, there is a disclaimer advising player discretion. The disclaimer was repeated at the start of Chapter 9 due to the start of the stalking story with Chelsea. * Unlike the other romantic book continuations, this book waits until Chapter 3 to give love interest options if you have not played the previous book(s) or if you are single. * In Chapter 4, if your character has been dating Chris, Kaitlyn or James since the beginning of The Freshman series, the two of you celebrate your one year anniversary. * In Chapter 11, if you have helped raise Becca's confidence, she will gift you with a new outfit. * In Chapter 12, if you have been there for Zig and have raised his confidence, he will gift you with his compass from his Boy Scouts days. As for Chris, if you helped raise his confidence, he will give you a Swartout-Walker award. * In Chapter 13, if you helped raise James's and/or Kaitlyn's confidence, James will give you an early copy of his new book and Kaitlyn will toss her rose engraved guitar pick at you during the final round of Battle of the Bands. * The scene where Cassandra Leigh and and Ryan Summers appear on screen for James' movie in Chapter 13 of this book seems to be paying homage to a scene featuring the characters of Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara from the 1939 American epic historical romance film, Gone with the Wind. * In Chapter 14, you are able to plan the prank that will happen during graduation that takes place in the same chapter. ** If you decide to do the default prank, the flash cards Dean Stafford uses will be exchanged, making him read out part of the lyrics of "Milkshake", a song by Kelis. * Unlike The Freshman series and The Sophomore, Book 1 with each book for different quarters, Book 2 takes place in the winter quarter and spring quarter. * At the end of this book, Zack (if Your Character is single) or one of your love interests will propose the two of you move in together. * Limetown Studios designed all of the book covers of The Freshman series.http://www.limetown.com.br/ ** More specifically, one of the Limetown Studios artists that worked on the book covers is named Amanda Duarte. https://www.deviantart.com/limetownstudios/art/The-Sophomore-Book-2-734233825 https://www.instagram.com/limetown/ * In this book, AJ claims that she hasn't been called Alyson for years, but in The Freshman Book 4, Chris says that she decided to go by AJ recently when he was to introduce her as "my little sister, Jo--". * On September 22, 2018, The Sophomore, Book 1 and Book 2 received a redesign in the thumbnails of their book covers. * The chapter names follow a pattern started in The Sophomore, Book 1, as they are all named after songs released in the 2000’s. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Sophomore, Book 2 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Sophomore Category:Romance Category:Female Lead